


Die Die Die My Darling

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Suicide, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way (Implied)
Kudos: 6





	Die Die Die My Darling

Mikey knew before anyone else. 

He tried to convince himself that it wasn’t true, how irrational it was, how stupid he was to think he could sense something like this. Normal people couldn’t do this. But Mikey Way had never been concerned about being normal.

* * *

He was down south at the time, studying. It was late in the evening, much later than it should have been. He was with two of his flatmates (Ray, who was in media, and Frank, who was doing bisuiness and economics) who he was lucky enough to have known before moving. They were busy debating Misfits eras- ray was a fan of graves era, whilst frank stood his ground with danzig- when mikey was sudennly overcome with a sense of dread. He felt sick and dizzy, and above all wrong. He recogised the feeling; last year, when his sibling, gerard, had been run over by a car, the exact same thing had happened. 

They’d lived, but only because Mikey had found them. If it hadn’t been for him, they would have almost certainly died.

With shaking hands, he grabbed the his car keys, and, oblvious to the confused shouts of his freinds, bolted out the door.

He had to find Gerard.

* * *

After recovering from their intinial confusion, ray and frank had agreed it was probably sensible not to go after him- instead, they opted to message him a breif “call me were worried bout u xoxo” before going to bed

* * *

Mikey got to Gerard’s apartment in exactly 43 minutes. 

The house was earily quiet. It was wrong, so very, very wrong; this was the kind of place that needed music, and art, and  _ life _ , thrived on happiness and light and colour.

He knew, of cource. He knew what he was going to find, from the moment the bad feeling happened. But that couldnt prepare him for the sight at his feet.

The bathroom tiles were splattered with blood, a halo of red surrounding the greasy black hair. Thrown across the room was a scratched knife, soaked in crimson. And in the midst of it all was gerard. Their hands were splayed facing up, exposing the jagged lines that had been slashed across them. Their eyes were opened wide, unshed tears paciently waiting, never to fall. And their face- their face was horrific, twisted in pain and fear. 

He wasn’t stupid. He’d heard his sibling talk, knew that something wasn’t right. But he’d thought- he’d thought it was meant to be peaceful, meant to be symbolic, meant to be beautiful and tragic and sad.

Not this. There was nothing noble, npthing meaningful about this. It was horrifying and twisted, and so very real and human. It was angry and sad and scared and in pain. It was a creature with no way out.

Mikey stared for a minuite, just taking in his siblings mutilated corpse. And then, when he was sure they were dead, and they weren’t coming back, he let himself collapse, and break down, and cry and scream and shout, and rake nails aross his pale arms and let the tears mingle with blood.

Thats how they found the two of them. Lying next to each other on the bathroom floor, blood everywhere, mixing until it mattered no more. One’s face was a picture of darkness and despair; the others a quiet melecholy.

Their hands were grasped in each others, holding on for dear life. Ironic, that.

* * *

Someplace else, two siblings looked at each other and smiled. They linked hands, weaving their cold, pale fingers together. They were together. They were free,

They buttoned up the dark jackets and grabbed a cane each in their free hand.

And far away in the distance, The Black Parade began to march. 


End file.
